


Dangerous

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's been bad, that's why he's getting punished. It's the blue paladin, Lance McClain, who finds him. A half Galra boy, suspended from the ceiling in a dark cell in Zarkon's ship.Being the kind hearted person he is, Lance decides to take the cat-like boy back to the castle of lions, only to reveal he's not just a tortured prisoner. Aka: I'm sorry for my sin, but hell didn't want me so here I am~~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To write a good story;  
> Rule nr 1, Determination.  
> Rule nr 2, throw away any pride you may have!
> 
> Rule nr 2, check✔️
> 
> !not beta read!

It wasn't unusual for his master to do this kind of things. Suspended from the ground, rusty metal digging into his already bruised wrists. Even tho he felt like screaming in agony, the half- Galran boy knew it would only cause him more punishment. Afterall, the reason he was there in the first place was because he'd misbehaved.  
If he only knew what he did…

The boys paws just nearly scraped the floor and most of his weight was being held up by his arms. Not that he'd been able to stand by himself anyway, du to all the pain hat shot trough his body every time he moved. The air was cold on his bare skin (and part purple fur) and he really wished for something to cover his bruised body…No! He shouldn't be thinking such luxuries thoughts!  
He was nothing more than a pet of the emperor.

(Slut, bitch, whore) 

His ears fluttered at the sound of metal against metal. Behind his blindfold, the travel haired boy could make out the silhouette of an armored solider  
Thinking it was someone from the Galra empire, the tiny kitten-like boy lowered its head in submission. 

At the sight, Lance felt his stomach knot. Was this really how Zarkon treated I'm secretly a penguins prisoners? 

“H-hey? Can you…egh…hear me?”. Footsteps came closer and he flinched as skin meet skin.  
“Shi- I'm sorry…listen…I'm gonna have to shoot down the chains, and I need you to try landing on you feet”. The voice was calm, almost…caring...”can you do that?”. It really was concern…wow, this guy was a really good actor.  
This wasn't the first time Master Zarkon’s done this, sending random guards down to fetch him after a punishment, some even giving him false hope by saying their there to save him. This guy was t fooling anyone.  
The hybrid shook his head, not being able to form proper words due to the lack of water the past few days. 

Why didn't the taller one just drop the act already and get down to the beating he deserved…

 

To be honest, Lance should probably be a little bit embarrassed standing in front of a tied up naked body, but right now he just felt incredible rage building up like in a exploding volcano. Lance have to get this kid out of here some way or another, even if it meant he'd have to carry him back to the lions.  
“Hold on little guy”, Lance pointed his bayard at the dangling chain and fired. 

The sound echoed around the empty room and the Galra didn't even have time to react before he hit the gritty floor with a crash and a whimper, limbs to exhausted to even try holding him up.  
“Shoot, are you ok? I didn't know it was this bad”.

At that moment, he couldn't help but sob a bit as he curled up shaking like a leaf. He'd had enough already. He was waiting for the fist hit, but it never came.  
The worst was when he felt warm hands wrap around his skinny figure, holding him close as the bigger male presumably tried to calm him down before punishment began.  
“Sssss~ it's ok….Hey guys, can someone come help me? I'm in section B on the 3rd floor and I've found..ugh.….someone who needs instant medical help”. Still not being able to see trough the piece of cloth in front of his eyes, the younger one wondered who the person was talking to. 

Instant pain on his back made him cry out before the weight of the metal disappeared.  
“Do you know how long you've been here?”  
How long?  
“T-T-three…”. “Hours?!”, the boy asked as if he didn't know already. “D-days…”, it came out as a hoarse whisper and it was surprising the other one even got that.  
“THREE DAYS!” Dude that's like…way to long! God, no wonder your hands look like torn up meat”.  
Their body shifted, a hand coming up brushing lightly against his bleeding cheek before carefully hooking a finger under the blindfold, sliding it off.  
“I'm Lance by the way”.

“LACE! Who the hell is that?”  
“Oh, hi Pidge”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is being rescued, but that tough hasn't slipped his mind yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaas! I got my PC back!   
> Time for more sin!
> 
> (Just heard that Lance is Cuban, soo...)

"Lance...there are thousands of prisoners at this ship, we can't save all of them....", the green paladin was towering over them as she and `Lance`argued between the two of them.   
"Pidge...If this was your...your `family`, you would have done everything to get them out". It was almost as the Cuban boy was afraid of loosing hin, because the grip around the nude figure tightened. 

"This sint your family! This `thing` is Galra! Galra Lance!". She waved her green weapon in front of her, and even if it was small, Keith (as people sometimes called him) was still afraid she was going to hit him. It wouldn't be something new tho...

"I know, but it doesn't feel right just leaving him! here alone....".   
The brunette sighted and turned to the hallway. She made a `coasts clear`hand sign.  
"Take him with you, but its up to Allura and the others if hes staying or not".  
Lance just nodded in relief.   
"Thank you".

The new human was scary. She was smaller yes, but something about her voice was demanding and angry. It made him curl into a ball, confused and terrified.   
What was happening? He'd not seen a female for who know how long.  
His master made it clear that females were more worth than him, in fact. Everyone was more with than him.   
The Half-galra didn't mind tho. His only purpose in life was to serve his master no matter what his needs may be. 

This humans were probably prisoners forced to act up. He'd heard from his master that humans were an under-evolved rase, but he'd told Keith that he should use his dumb little head to think more about it.

The blue paladin shifted on the floor before placing him back on the gritty ground. Keith didn't move an inch. He wasn't told to so he didn't do it...

The human got up. (Probably to get the punishment started). It was usually like this. Someone would come and pet him telling him he had been a good boy for putting with the restrains, and they would do whatever they pleased after that.   
A popular choose was tying him up for so using a whip. Simple, yet painful. 

The worst however was the `reward` he received afterwards.   
They would usually drag him to another room, get him to lie face down on a bed and tie him up. Then they would shove something up his arse.   
When this first started it had been painful....no...agonizing, awful. He'd screamed his lungs out, begging for them to stop, shedding tears, crying, sobbing as purple figures were laughing at his agony, furry fingers were petting his body.  
His master had sometimes been watching and sometimes not. Zarkon had his `alone`time with his as well. 

After that, the `thing`inside him had been removed and replaced with something Keith didn't want to think bout for the moment...

Keith closed his eyes...  
He didn't struggle as he was scooped up into strong arms...  
He didn't protest as he was taken away from the safety og his cell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to school..Y-e-a-h...*Sobbing in a corner*...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance convince the others to let Keith stay, but it has it´s costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by other Galra Keith fan fictions so it might resemble other stories, but i will develop more plot in future chapters. 
> 
> Peace!

He must have passed out, but he felt unusually awake, he couldn't remember last time he had such a good night sleep. Back on the Galra ship, he got around 3-4 hours every night. On a lucky day, if his master felt for it, maybe more.

Keith could feel the warmth of something laying on top og him. Was it a blanket? Either way, it felt safe having something covering him for once. It was nice to hide the torne up flesh of his back from people to see. 

Keith had been placed in a bed… Sleeping in a bed with no consequences?…No, that was to good to be true. They must have planned out something. Again. Nothing he hadn't encounter before.  
Beds were for his rewards, and rewards only. The boy couldn't think of anything special he'd done to deserve this tho, maybe they were still playing nice. Yeah, that had to be it. If the rules stil counted it ment he was suppose to act like he trusted them.

The sound of footsteps made his ears raise up. Someone was coming his way. He noticed the room he was in wasn´t the dirty, dark cell on the fleet. This place was white, clean, bright and the a sweet smell was flowing through the air. Food?  
With a ´swish´the wall slid open and in came the same tall human that had taken him away before he passed out.  
In his hands, the brunette was carrying a tray with some green, gooey stuff on it.  
Keith shivered just thinking about what it could be used for. 

«Hey…How are you feeling?». What a weir question, Keith thought.  
«W-were….Am I?…I-if i may ask…», stupid! He was stupid garbage! He'd literally screwed up first thing he said by not answering the qestion!  
Stupid!

«Your in the caste of lions and-» The boy pointed his thumbs at himself.  
«I am the blue paladin og Voltron»  
«Vol..Tron?..».  
«Its a giant robot thingy that´s saving people. People like you». 

There was no such thing as a ´Voltron` saving people. He gave up that thought early in his life if his memory was right. The emperor had mentioned something about a red lion once when he thought Keith was asleep tho.

«But..I-I´m not `people`…», 

«Well I dont really care what you are. When I look at you, the only thing I see is someone who needs our help», he shrugged and his mouth twitched upwards in a bit of a awkward smile?

Lance instantly regretted using the term `people`, but what else was he to call the cat-boy. Galra? No, it didn't taste well on his tongue at all. When the kid spoke Lance noticed his voice was raspy and shaking. It sounded horrible, almost like he had the flue. Space flue maybe?  
Oh god, focus Lance!  
 «Do you have a name?»  
«If….If i remember c-correctly….It´s Keith?..», The half Galra furrowed his browns. He’d thought of himself as Keith, but honestly he wasn't 100% sure. Nobody really used his name anymore. He was referred to with nicknames instead….

Suddenly remembering who was standing in front of him the boy snapped out of his dazed state lowering his eyes to the floor.  
«I´m sorry….eh..», what was he suppose to call the human. Obviously not his name, he'd been told so multiple times. With a few second delay he decided to just go for the casual.

«I´m sorry, master..»

At that moment, Keith spotted something.  
In the blink of an eye he was starting shaking uncontrollably in every part of his body.  
Gaze locked on the weird, blue weapon in the brunettes hand.  
Whatever that was it was going to hurt, he just knew it…

He was on the brink of tears when he slipped careful out of the bed, his body tensed up at the sudden air when he dropped the blanket and bowed at the human´s feet.

«What are you doing little guy?»    
«I´m sorry master. I-I will stop bothering you with my filth…»  
«I´ll be a good boy and shut up…».

«No, don´t say stuff like that».  
«I´m Lance». «L, a, n, c, e». Why did the purple kitten call him master. Why was he kneeling in front of him like he’d done something heroic? A ´thank you´ maybe?. So many questions was running thought his head, but it didn't seem like Keith was ready to answer any of them.

«Master Lance?»

 

———————————————————————————————————

 

«Please. He´s seeing me as an enemy and in this early state its easy to destroy trust that might come later».  
«I dont know Lance…You know it´s not the first time you big heart caused us trouble», Pidge stated and everyone nodded slightly.  
Lance knew to well. Keith wasn't the first alien he'd brought into the castle, but he surly wasn't going to be the last either.  
They had agreed to let Keith stay, but not without boundaries.

«Fine…Take the precautions needed, but please be careful».  
«Off course Lance». Shiro came up behind Lance and laid a hand on his shoulder.

«Dude, I didn´t even knew you had a soft side for purple, cat boys. Is it the ears? The tail maybe?».  
«Shut up Pidge!…Wait? tail?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have next chapter outline ready, so it´s just the writhing that´s left. 
> 
> ^^
> 
> I´m a puddle of mud so this chapter is doomed with errors and bad grammar. Anyway, I rather do this than working on my school projects.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith went trough a lot of things back on the ship. This is just one of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on a lot of stories simultaneously. This is a bit of an experiment since I usually like to have the story fully done before I post it.  
> :)))))
> 
> Warning: Non graphic sexual content. Or graphic...whatever you want to call it O.O
> 
> Not beta read! btw :pppp

(This whole chapter was suppose to be in cursive....btw... -_- idk how to make it)

 

Waiting. Kneeling by the door completely naked like always. That was how his master liked it, when he showed how good of a pet he could be. Last time he forgot was a living nightmare and he would never again forget to do it.  
Door swung open and it wasn't Zarkon this time.  
Commander Sendak stood in lent in the doorway, arms crossed and with an apathetic look on his face.  
«Is Zarkon here?». He shook his head and looked down at his purple hands folded nicely on his lap. The commander glared around the `room` before stepping inside and closing the metal door, locking it from the inside.  
«Good. Now turn around get on all four, ass in the air»  
«Wha-?…». He was confused. Why did Sendak want him on all four? The realization came crashing down on him and the half-galra jolted backwards.  
«I-I haven't done…good…don´t deserve ..reward….sir». It wasn't like tried to get away or anything, but he didn't feel like he should be rewarded. Maybe beaten instead, isolated for a few days maybe?  
«You’ve done well enough little slut. Now. Get. On. You’re. Knees». Slowly , with careful motions Keith rolled around and got up, tail tugged between his legs and covering up most of his parts.  
«Good boy».  
Zarkon never let the commander use him. This was the first time, and he was wondering why. Anyway he had to obey so it didn’t really mean anything. After all, he was just a toy for the galra to use as they wished. The sound of a zipper being undone gave Keith the indication to remove his tail, wrapping it around his thigh and out of the way so his pink hole was exposed for all to see.  
A metal arms took a hold on Keith´s hip and his whole body spasmed at how cold it felt.  
«If you tell Zarkon about this…Then your in big trouble bitch. Not only will I get in trouble, but I´ll personally make sure your body gets ruined, be it by my hand or others. Understood?»  
«Y-yes…master». Keith took a sharp breath as he felt claws scrape at his entrance. They were completely dry.  
«Im afraid I dont have any lube, but you dont mind do you?». Oh god please no! It was agonizing even when they on special occasions gave him the heavenly treatment of stretching him out first. Taken dry by Galra was almost impossible if it was suppose to cause any sort of pleasure. Although Keith wasn't the one who was gonna feel good. For Keith it didn't matter if he was torn open and bleeding, as long as he could satisfy others, he would be alright…

«Come on. Spread yourself open for me like the needy little whore you are». Keith body shook with tension as he moved his paws to his lower half and tugged slightly at the flesh.  
«I can almost see the dried come inside you. Cant wait to fill you up with my own». The commanders prosthetic shot forwards and pressed Keith by neck down on the floor. The cat-boy gave a little whimper in pain as his air ways was cut off. At the same time, Sendak plunged himself and settled himself deep inside the younger.  
Keith wanted to scream. He always wanted to toss and squirm, but he didn’t.  
He should be tankful that he could pleasure others. That was what they always told him. 

«T-Thank you…m-master…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sad to write...I feel bad....
> 
>  
> 
> (Still dont know how to use cursive tho...lolol! Do I even computer?!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and it's just horrible lol.  
> I'm not an English speaker, so there are probably a lot of errors.


End file.
